


Feel

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: The lights go out on Valentine’s Day





	

"What the…?“ 

Merlin blinked, but that didn’t change anything. They had been sitting on Arthur’s couch, munching on pizza, watching a movie and Merlin had the best Valentine’s Day he’d had in ages when all of a sudden the lights went out. “Did you forget to pay the utility bill?” He teased.

“Merlin, you know that…”

“Yes, Arthur, I know who you are and that something simple as a utility bill doesn’t mean a problem for your bank account.” He had been rather shocked when he found out who he had chatted up at the convention but the blond had looked so lost amongst all the science geeks and he was not only gorgeous but a little bit cute as well, so he couldn’t resist. That he had made a move on his überboss’ son had left him awkward and breathless when he found out weeks later but they had been inseparable ever since. 

The good thing about Arthur’s beautiful house that was surrounded by a park-like garden was that it was far away from any neighbours and they could do whatever they wanted and be as noisy as they liked without anyone complaining. The bad part about it was that it was so far away from any streetlamps or light from other houses that they were left in the dark now. “A fuse?”

“Not sure.” Arthur had gotten up and tried to find his way to where he thought the fuses might be located. 

Merlin followed. “Should we call the utility company?”

“You do that, I’ll check if it’s a fuse.” Arthur tried all the light switches on his way, but it stayed dark. “I don’t think it’s a fuse, the whole house is dark.”

“Come back.” Merlin yelled after he hung up. “They said it’s the whole area. A tree fell into the power line, they’re working on it, might take a few hours, though.” He went after Arthur and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Hmm,” Arthur leaned into him. “What can we do now? We can’t see a thing.”

Merlin nuzzled into his neck. “Does that affect your sense of touch? ‘Cause I’ve got some ideas where we need to feel our way.”

Arthur chuckled. “I like the way you’re thinking. And we can call this a ‘blind date’, can’t we?”

Laughing, Merlin pulled Arthur to the bedroom. One day, he’d reveal his magic to him and let him know that his magic could light up the place for him and make him see as clearly as in bright daylight. For now, he would have fun on their blind date, thought.


End file.
